


topped off

by yeet (excusemebitch)



Series: cafe and idol boy [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Christmas!AU, M/M, cafe!AU, just pure fluff, one day too late, seungjin/hyunmin, super short cause i only spent an hour on it, why r u even reading this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-09-27 17:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excusemebitch/pseuds/yeet
Summary: seungmin works at the cafe, Topped Off during christmas and makes a small promise with the famous idol, hwang hyunjin





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is super short and NOT proof read because i wanted to finish it before christmas ended... but i was one hour too late :’)
> 
> anyways, enjoy this short drabble!

“oh wow, it’s cold.”  
  
seungmin pushed up his glasses and ruffled his cherry red hair. he hastily threw on his coat and shouldered his backpack, fumbling for the key in his coat pocket. it was 10:30 pm and he was the last worker at Topped Off, seeing as it was christmas break. everyone else had plans with family, friends, and lovers. seungmin was a tad bit jealous as he was a struggling university student.  
  
no one wanted him to come home for the break so he offered to close up the cafe on christmas eve. with frozen hands, he jabbed the key into the lock and made sure it was locked. just as he was walking away, he heard someone call out, “wait! wait, are you closing up right now?”  
  
seungmin let out an irritated sigh and turned around to see which annoying university student was stopping by the local college cafe this time. at least twice a week, Topped Off would receive a last minute customer right as they were closing up.  
  
seungmin did not expect to see the idol who went to their university. hwang hyunjin, the extremely popular idol who was part of the group Stray Kids. he studied practical dance which was not a surprise. everyday the girls would crowd around him, eager to get an autograph.  
  
every time, seungmin would walk straight past, not caring at all.  
  
without a word, seungmin nodded at hyunjin, trying to send him the message that they were very much closed and that seungmin was just dying to get home, out of the cold. hyunjin clearly got the message but kept on begging to let him in. and honestly, who can even resist those puppy eyes?  
  
seungmin let out an exasperated gasp and tried to unlock the cafe front entrance. his hands were frozen and he started to become more and more embarrassed as he tried but failed to unlock the door. he stopped moving immediately when hyunjin leaned in and took seungmin’s hands in his.  
  
hyunjin slipped the key out of seungmin’s hands, then opened the cafe on his own. seungmin followed the taller into the small building and slipped his coat off, throwing it on an empty seat. he ignored hyunjin’s small chuckle and went behind the counter to turn on all the coffee machines.

when he was sure everything was tuned on, he walked over to hyunjin and asked, “what do you want to order?” hyunjin seemed surprised to see seungmin suddenly in front of him, so he just blinked at first until seungmin snapped his fingers in front of him and repeated his question.

“o-oh, i’ll have one hot chocolate, two peppermint mochas, one latte, two green tea frappuccinos with whipped cream, and two iced americanos. all regular size please.” by now, hyunjin had memorized his team’s orders.

seungmin was shocked with the amount of drinks he was ordering, so he blurted out, “what, are you ordering for your whole entire group?”

hyunjin laughed sheepishly and seungmin realized that he was indeed ordering for his whole group. seungmin’s mouth dropped into a small ‘o’. mortified, he turned around and busied himself with making the drinks.

hyunjin stared at seungmin and wondered at how he had never seen him around the university. he didn’t even know his name, but he was oddly attracted to him. usually, sunwoo would be working this shift, and he would always scold hyunjin for coming so late but would nonetheless let him in and make the drinks.

hyunjin was very very confused when he first saw seungmin, but he was kinda glad that he was working the night shift that day instead of christmas eve. “so, uh, you must be a university student at JYP university since only university students are allowed to work here. what do you study?”

hyunjin heard a small mumble, but couldn’t quite hear what he said so he asked again. this time he heard a small voice say, “photography. i study photography.”

hyunjin smiled and didn’t say anything else until all of his drinks were ready. he went up with his card, ready to pay when seungmin handed him the drinks and said, “you don’t have to pay, it’s on the house.”

hyunjin’s mouth dropped open and just as he was about to argue, seungmin responded, “it’s christmas eve. and hey, i’ll help you take the drinks back to your members.” in the blink of an eye, seungmin had his coat back on and was holding one of the carriers of drinks.

hyunjin held the door open for the shorter boy, and seungmin gave him a grateful smile, locking the door much easily this time. maybe it was because hyunjin gave him a warm feeling inside.

the two walked silently to the training building, and halfway of the long walk, hyunjin slipped in an earbud into seungmin’s ear. curious, seungmin looked at hyunjin and let out a small giggle when he saw hyunjin was already looking at him.

by the time they reached the building, it was lightly snowing and was showing no signs of stopping soon. “this is where we part, huh. i’m sorry for coming so late, usually sunwoo takes your shift. i promise that i will repay you next time.”

seungmin waved off hyunjin’s words and said, “you really don’t need to. i would help you carry the drinks inside, but i don’t think i’m allowed to go in.” the two stared at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move.

“well? are you coming in or what?” a deep voice interrupted the moment and seungmin immediately bowed when he saw the one and only lee felix. felix laughed and walked out of the building, gently taking the drink carrier from seungmin.

“thank you for bringing the drinks all the way here, you really didn’t need to. especially since it’s christmas eve.”

seungmin gave them a bright smile and said, “all i want back is for you guys to visit me while i’m on shift one day.”

hyunjin grabbed seungmin’s hand and wrapped their pinkies together. “consider it done,” he whispered. the two flushed at the physical contact and pulled away from each other.

“i’ll be going now. merry christmas!” seungmin called as he started to walk backwards, waving to the two figures.

the two boys chorused, “merry christmas!” to the cafe boy and walked back inside the training building.

***

it was well past christmas, the beginning of 2019. seungmin dragged himself into the lonely cafe and saw the workers on shift just about to fall asleep. even though the university students were still on break, their boss forced the cafe workers to work.

“you never know kids. a wandering university student could be craving a drink and stop by our cafe! chins up, i’ll pay you guys double for working over break.”

sometimes seungmin just wanted to kill his boss, but then younghyun hyung would always find an alternate way to make the students stay at work. him and hyunjin’s promise still remained in the back of his mind, but hyunjin nor his members ever stopped by. meh, they were probably too busy anyway.

seungmin absentmindedly clicked random keys on the cashier machine to the beat of the song that was now playing. he didn’t realize that it was a Stray Kids song until he heard the jingle of the small bell hanging by the door.

he stood up with a sigh and fixed his hair, trying to make himself look not so dead. “welcome to Topped Off. everything is 50% off!” he said with little enthusiasm.

“you look like you’re having the time of your life,” he heard someone chuckle. seungmin looked up and took in a sharp breath when he saw a now golden-blonde hyunjin.

“you dyed your hair,” he exclaimed, this time more lively.

“i sure did. do you like it?” hyunjin responded, fiddling with the ends of his hair. seungmin nodded and went to the cashier station. then he realized that it was only hyunjin and none of his members were with him.

“you didn’t bring your members,” seungmin pouted.

“they had other schedules, so they just sent me here,” hyunjin laughed. seungmin gave him a bright smile and went to go make his drink. he made sure to write a little message on the cup before handing the drink over.

“have a nice day!” he said and hyunjin waved goodbye.

as he was sipping his coffee, hyunjin realized that seungmin wrote a little message to him. he chuckled when he saw what was written.

 

_text me, xxx-xxx-xxxx_

_-seungmin_

 


	2. author’s note

 hi hello! it’s ur local author, ck_4267. 

since many of you (literally only four people, but that’s still a lot to me) asked for a sequel, YOURE GETTING ONE! however, my break just ended and i am back in school aka hell. the first semester of my school year is ending in about 1-2 weeks, so i won’t be able to work on the sequel as much. during my break, i did spend a tremendous amount of time on the story and i’m about 4/6 done with the story. 

i’m probably going to post it late january, beginning february. it will not be added onto this story, but rather will be its own work posted under the series ‘cafe and idol boy’ (yes i hav no inspiration). the story is called _text me._

here’s a little preview of it: 

 

 **_unknown number:_ ** _hey, this is kim seungmin’s phone number, right?_

 **_me:_ ** _um yes, but who are you?_

 **_unknown number:_ ** _oh good! i’m hyunjin :)_

 **_me:_ ** _what_

 **_me:_ ** _really_

 **_unknown number:_ ** _yes! this is your one and only, hwang hyunjin_

 **_kim seungmin:_ ** _send me a pic of yourself that has never been released online_

 **_unknown number:_ **[image attatched]

 **_me:_ ** _oh god, it is you_

 _you have changed_ **_unknown number_ ** _to_ **_hyunjin_ **

**_hyunjin:_ ** _r u still at the cafe_

 **_me:_ ** _yep, just cleaning up_

 **_hyunjin:_ ** _should i go and pick you up?_

 **_me:_ ** _would you really?_

 **_hyunjin:_ ** _you wanna bet_

 **_me:_ ** _no, i’m broke_

 **_me:_ ** _and ur a successful idol who has a crap ton of money_

 **_me:_ ** _¯\\_(ツ)_/¯_

 **_hyunjin:_ ** _what’s ur fav drink? from topped off?_

 **_me:_ ** _all of a sudden? well, idc maybe a mocha_

 **_hyunjin:_ ** _gotcha_

 **_me:_ ** _why?_

 **_me:_ ** _hyunjin?_

 **_me:_ ** _hello? why aren’t u answering me_

_delivered_

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> update!

hi peeps! the sequel ‘text me’ is out! 

**Author's Note:**

> should i make a sequel? i feel like i ended this too short lmao 
> 
> merry christmas!


End file.
